Whitches and robots slightly mix
by Talks to Herself
Summary: A whitch from another dimention enters in with the Autobots.Her powers are gone now she has to ajust being mortal and in another reality. When an enemy of her's comes it can be a whole lot worse.
1. Chapter 1: Arrivals

Chapter 1: Arrivals and magic

When Sam put the Allspark into Megatron's chest, a lot of stuff happened. As Megatron died a portal opened. No Autobot or human knew how it came to be. Then a woman fell out of the portal, tied at the wrists and angry. She had red hair and green eyes full of curiosity. She landed on her side with a grunt. After a small struggle she was on her feet.

First thing out of her mouth. "What the hell happened? Where the hell am I, and who the hell are you?" The humans stepped back in fear. The girl was confused and she has not seen the Autobots yet. When she did notice them, she bared her teeth. She tried to prepare herself for a fight.

"It's all right, we will not harm you." Optimus said , in a attempt to calm her down. "aalshall be sxplained about this wrold shortly."

"Well that's all fine and good, but could you please release me?" The girl answered turning a bit to show her bounds.

"Sure." Lennox said and went to her taking out his pocket knife. Seeing this she glared, but let him approach. Once free, she removed the piece of rope around her neck and tossed it aside.

"Thank you." She said and walked to Optimus with no show of fear. "What are you guys?" That was her other question.

The change was a surprise. "We are Autobots. I am Optimus Prime, and you are?"

"Jazira, ex-witch." Intros continue thus.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet."

Ratchet takes a scan on her. "There are some injuries on her that indicate that she experienced some harsh treatment."

"Weirdo." Jazira muttered.

"Weapon specialist, Ironhide."

Ironhide whipped out his cannons and pointed them at her. "You feel lucky, punk?"

She stared frightened. "No, I think not. For the reason is that I lost all of my agrressive powers.

"Ironhide, you have got to learn to stop scaring people like that." Optimus said "And this is Bumblebee, our scout and guardian to Sam." The boy Sam stepped forward with caution.

"What did you mean by agrressive?" Sam asked, not sure of the answer.

Jazira sighed and said. "Like destroying a great deal and changing one thing to another."

"Oh." Was his only reasponce.

Her focus went to the damage in the city. "What a battle and so full of death." She said half to herself. Then brought full attention to the robots. "Well, I'd like to stay, but I have places to go, people to see, my powers to get back."

"What makes you think we would leave you without a guide or guardian?" Bumblebee asked.

"You speak now?" Sam asked, happy for his friend. Everyone just nodded.

"Great, I'm stuck in a wrold of mortals and powerless to get home. At least I did'nt hang." Jazira said in utter defeat. Then she looked at them. "I guess I have no choice."

After that she agreed to go with them.


	2. Chapter2:road trip

Chapter 2: Road trip

I only own Jazira and others from her dimension.

The Autobots transformed and waited for their human comrades. Jazira was first to be ready. Not having anything to pack helps. Sam and Mikeala went with Bumblebee, Will went with Ironhide who bears the lifeless form of Jazz. The others have used the remaining jeeps. Only one question remained. Who will Jazira be with for the trip?

"She should be away from the children. I understand that a hanging is punishment for a severe crime." Ironhide whispered to Optimus. That was something he considered as well. They did not know what she has done. Let alone if she has changed.

"I agree Ironhide, which is why she will stay with me." Optimus said.

"Are you sure?" Ironhide questioned, after all she could be insane.

"Positive."

"I accept your offer, Optimus Prime." Jazira said rather not surprised about the situation. After all the laws could be the same here as back in the world where she lived. Where she almost died for her power.

With all said and done. The humans piled in and left the ruined city under orders of Keller. After a few miles, Sam had something in his mind that he had to let out.

"What do you think happened out there?"

"What?" Mikeala asked, not sure what he was talking about.

"I mean how did that vortex open up? Do you think it had something to do with the Allspak?"

"It could be." Bumblebee answered. "After all, Jazira came here when it was destroyed."

"So we may have accidentally summoned her." Mikeala mused.

"Summoned?" Bumblebee questioned.

"You know, like bring in something powerful from some other dimension." Sam explained.

This went on for a while. In the meantime Jazira remained in silence. Optimus detected that she was tense and figured that talking to her might ease her a little. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Unusual for a lawman to ask a prisoner that." She answered.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Well, let's see. Perhaps the hostility says it." Jazira countered. "Or maybe that your pit bull thinks that I am a threat to the mortals." Rage was evident in her.

This interested Optimus for he knew she heard their conversation. Now he knew he had to say something. "Then you are innocent."

She calmed herself and answered. "As innocent as a solider can get. I was going to hang as a spy for the enemy and I was. Of course they made me mortal first. Now I live far from what I could call home."

"You were at war, like we were."

"With King Charles of England. England wanted to take over America again." The information was new to Prime. Yet, it slightly made sense.

After some time he finally said. "I'm sorry for the loss of your home and those you knew."

"I did not have much to lose. Just rank and a shit load of enemies. Besides it ain't your fault, Sam put the Allspark in Megatron's chest. Life sucks and then you die." Jazira often didn't sound intelligent, but may have a lot to say.

Miles have past and they were close to Tranquility. After Jazira explained herself everyone decided to have her switch off between the Autobots. She and Ironhide had a lot to say to each other in military. Mikeala had Jazira agree to go shopping with her for clothes. For the simple reason that a tunic and breeches are not worn by humans anymore. Ratchet had some questions about her injuries.

"Were you in battle often?" Ratchet asked.

Jazira smiled and said. "Not really, but I was captured if you are wondering about my scars."

"So you were tortured?"

"Yes, by being flogged, cut, and gladiator fights. Then they got tired of my resistance and had me hang. Yet that never happened since I am here." The answers came out so casually. "Out of curiosity, why do ask?"

"Not for any particular reason. It's that I detected scars from you." Ratchet now understood the warrior for all of who she was.

"Now that my powers are gone." Jazira continued. "I can start again."

"We are here." Ratchet announced. Thus begins Jazira's learning of her new home.


	3. Chapter 3: New home

Chapter 3:New home

I don't own Transformers. If I did then I would not be here.

They entered the town's limit. Jazira was nervous about what the people were like. Worst case scenario, they kill her. Best case scenario, she becomes as vain as the people. Either way, she does not like the way her life has changed.

"We are here." Optimus told her as they pulled into Mikeala's driveway. The place reminded her of a shack she owned when she was in high school. The others went their separate ways. Bumblebee went with Sam, Ironhide with the Lennoxes, Ratchet at a hospital he agreed to work in.

Mikeala walked over to Optimus and Jazira. "Home, sweet home." She announced. Then she took Jazira's hand and slightly tugged her toward the front door. "Come on, it's not much, but you can stay." In they went.

The inner part was clean. Yet, there are evident signs of life. "So Mikeala, you live on your own or do I have to worry about relatives?" Jazira asked. The idea of running into a parent and trying to explain the situation to said family was disturbing for the ex- witch.

"No, it's just me. So we only have to worry about nosy- neighbors." Mikeala said knowing Jazira's concern.

Curious, Jazira wanted to know if her family disowned Mikeala like hers did. "What happened to your family?" She asked.

The answer was just as bad. "My dad is in jail and my mom is dead."

"I'm sorry, how did she die?"

"Car wreck." Mikeala did not seem comfortable talking about her mom. Yet, the opposite with her dad. "My dad was a real grease monkey. He taught me a lot about fixing cars."

This interested Jazira. Her house-mate did not mention what he got arrested for. Only that he was a mechanic, that might have something to do with what he did. That is not important, however something Mikeala said is. "Nosy-neighbors? Like they will peek into our windows at any moment and not care for privacy?"

"Yeah." Was the only response needed.

At that moment a horrible sound was heard. A woman called out in greeting to Mikeala. "Hi Mikeala, how are you? Are you okay? Where have you been? Who is your friend? Did you hear what happened at Mission City? It was awful!" She was middle-aged and plump. With graying red hair and wrinkles that say she hardly knows when people want her to stop talking. Much to Jazira's displeasure.

Mikeala responded shortly. "I'm great, I did hear what happened and my cousin is staying with me. Her apartment was destroyed in the chaos." That caught Jazira's attention right away. I mean how are they related.

The ex-witch walked to the peterbuilt truck while the neighbor was distracted. Once there she whispered. "I can't believe a person can talk so much and what Mikeala came up with, I can never follow through."

"Why not? Just act like you know her as family. Surely a spy like yourself could pull it off." Optmus said.

Jazira sighed. "We don't have a lot in common. Also that woman may be a problem. She could snoop around and find out."

Meanwhile the neighbor left and Mikeala went to Optimus to make sure Jazira was okay. "Hey, come on you should get inside and grab some food. Plus, we need to talk about family, after all you are my cousin." Jazira shrugged and followed her new found cousin. The food was not a stranger to her. When it got late they went to get some sleep. Jazira had a new experience of sleeping in an actual bed rather than a little cot.


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping and enimies

Chapter 4: Shopping and enemies

I don't own Transformers. If I did then I would not be here.

At sunrise Jazira got up and went to the fridge to find food. She pulled out some eggs and had them scrambled. Mikeala came in hours later. "You're up early." She commented.

"The army will do that to you. Especially if England had an alliance with Mexico and you had to hold them of dawn to dusk." Jazira responded shortly. Knowing that the girl have had fought, but not long enough to be carved into her soul. "Besides, I made breakfast."

Mikeala smiled at Jazira's attempt to be a chef. "Well, you better change into some my clothes because we are going to meet Sam at the mall to get you some new clothes." She said.

Jazira knew that day would come. "Right, because no one wears a tunic and breeches anymore. Wait, your clothes? I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not, is it the size?" Questioned Mikeala.

"No, it's just that I don't think your clothes will cover up my scars. After all I have been tortured to a point of near mutilation." Jazira answered.

"I have jeans actually." With that Mikeala took Jazira to be changed; After some minutes she was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue jacket that is opened up to reveal a black t-shirt that says 'I want it all and I want it chocolate smothered with whipped cream and a cherry on top!' (I don't own the shirt, it was some other company.) Jazira really liked the look. "Now, to do something about the scar." Mikeala said with a grin. Jazira had a scar on her left cheek that traveled down her neck.

With the make over finished the girls got into Optimus and headed for the mall. Once there Optimus was parked near Bumblebee so they could talk. Inside Sam waited for them. "Hey Mikeala" Sam called "I see you got Jazira so we can get her used to our culture."

"It was easy." Answered Mikeala. "All I had to do was be nice." With that, the shopping began. They went to several stores and Jazira often picked out jeans, shirts, and jackets. After clothes, Sam took her to an electric store and got her a cell phone.

Hours past and the trio stopped at a food court to eat. "This reality is really weird." Jazira commented.

"You'll get used to it." Sam said. Suddenly, a bond woman dressed in black sat right across from Jazira with a dark look in her eyes.

"Hello Jazira, how is being powerless treating you." Said the blond. Sam and Mikeala looked at Jazira with confusion.

"Tara, how did get to this world?" Questioned Jazira, she was just as surprised as her friends.

"I merely was sent by my noble king to kill you." Answered Tara with a sly grin.

"You two know each other?" Asked the two teens. Both Jazira and Tara ignored them.

"Why don't you do it now?" Challenged Jazira, smiling.

"My powers are weak at this point. Also I am willing to spare you." Tara said.

"What do you want?" Jazira asked, knowing that she would ask for something.

"Just a fallen demon. I know one has been killed and we will need a guide."

"What makes you think I know where it is?" Challenged Jazira.

"I already saw two living and they are in grief of a friend. I can tell." Tara replied.

"When do you want it?" Jazira said, forming a plan in her mind. She knows that Tara meant Jazz.

"Two days from now and no later." Said Tara, confident that Jazira will be desperate to avoid death.

"Done." Thus the deal was set. Though Jazira knew she could help the Autobots in this manner, it can still cost her a great deal. "Shall we do this with a hand shake or something more binding?"

Tara smiled and drew out a knife, grabbed her wrist and slit her palm in a clean cut. "I know you will keep your word now." With that she left.

The trio left soon after with Jazira's hand bleeding slowing down. The girls went to Optimus Prime and he noticed Jazira's cut. "What happened Jazira? Are you alright?"

Jazira smiled and said. "We can bring Jazz back." Then she explained to him the deal and she intends to use that to bring Jazz from the dead.

"Do you think it will work?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, it will. If she is going to summon something and I can't stop her then it might as well be done in our favor." Optimus agrees to the concept.


	5. Chapter 5: Ressurection

Chapter 5: Resurrection

I don't own Transformers. If I did then I would not be here.

Two days past and the humans, Optimus and Bumblebee met at the look-out. With the robots in car mode in case Tara decides to kill them. With the body of Jazz prepared for the raising, Jazira stood in anticipation for Tara to come.

"Are you sure this Tara will keep her word?" Asked Bumblebee. He was doubtful about the deal and Tara.

Jazira answers with confidence. "Of course she will and when we are done, you get your lieutenant back and I get to…" Before she could finish Tara walks in with a black goat. The goat is nervous by the robots presence.

"I did not think you would trust me so much." Tara cut in with a warm smile. "Looks like you brought help. Good now lets get started." With that a circle was drawn around Jazz and both Tara and Jazira were mumbling in Latin. The circle looked like a snake eating its tail.

"Sam, stand in the circle with Jazz while Tara and I come in with the goat." Ordered Jazira. Sam obeyed and they came in with said goat. "Now you get to hold it." She continued handing the rope the goat was tied to.

"Okay, but what is the goat for?" Sam was not sure about the use for the goat.

"Sacrifice." Was the only answer Tara would give him and then ordered Mikeala. "Girl, stand by the old tree and light the candle Jazira gave you!" Mikeala did as she was told. Out of fear of what Tara would do.

Jazira went to the goat with a knife in her hand and Sam holding it close while Tara continued chanting. With one stroke she slit the animal's throat and then a white light surrounded them and all of a sudden Jazz was on his feet. "What the Slag!" He yelled and looked around.

"Now you will obey me." Tara said to the now fully alive Jazz. He just looked at her like she was a crazy person.

"Noooooooo, we just get to laugh at your stupidity." Jazira said. "I mean come on did you really think I would let you raise an actual demon?" Then Tara took one of her other knives and held it out in a threatening stance. Optimus was ready to transform to protect his charge.

Then Jazz spoke up. "Okay, I'm confused. Sam why are stand next to a dead animal? What happen' to the Allspark? Also, Who are these crazy bitches?" Tara and Jazira glared at each other and then Jazira was the first to speak.

"I'm Jazira, the Allspark is destroyed which sent me here from another world and Tara here, was sent by her king to kill me. Though she is just as lost as I was and had us help her raise you because you are the only body I could get to." After that brief explanation Jazz was well informed.

Then Optimus transformed to meet his comrade. "It's good to have you back."

"Good to be back, Optimus." With that Jazira went back to facing Tara.

"Can we please save the mushy crap for after I kill Jazira?" Tara demanded and charged for Jazira. That failed because Optimus Prime scooped Jazira and kept her a good 10 feet above Tara's head.

"Jump for it!" Jazira yelled to Tara. The kids got into Bumblebee and all left for the ally to meet the others.

At the ally, Jazz was greeted with Ironhide and Ratchet scanning his energy signal to see if he is real or not. Once all is confirmed, Optimus looked at Jazira and said. "We are in your dept for brining Jazz back."

With a laugh Jazira said. "All I really was to help and make out of an enemy I can not kill Optimus."

Everyone soon went back to their homes for the reason that tomorrow they will talk to Keller about what to do since they will be on Earth for a long time. Also Jazira is planning to warn him about Tara and what she can do to them.


End file.
